Christmas with a Croc
by sprx777
Summary: Vector comes over to Cream and Vanilla's house for the holidays. He is even invited for a sleep over, but doesn't seem to believe in Santa Claus. Perhaps, on this night, that will change.


**Christmas with a Croc**

It's that special time of year again on Mobius. The snow has covered a good portion of the planet and all of it's inhabitants are either moving further south to get warm, staying at home to sleep, or enjoying the season and powder that has covered the ground. Now, under normal circumstances, we would always focus on our favorite blue hedgehog, but he is helping Santa deliver presents to the good little Chao of the world. Shadow rarely celebrates anything, and Silver and Blaze are enjoying their own holiday in their dimension. Now that the excuses have been given, let us have a look at a pair that are rarely seen unless asked to be. In a quiet field just overlooking a forest is a small house. Despite the size of the home, it was cozy looking and inviting. The kind of home you only see in movies, or hear about, but you are sure will never exist. And yet, here it is. A quiet day for them, and on Christmas Eve too.

Sitting in front of a fire, roasting marshmallows were the two rabbits. Cream and Vanilla rabbit were both enjoying each other's company. Usually, Cream would have gone with Tails, Sonic, or even Amy to have a wonderful evening, but this year, she wanted to stay with her mother and make her smile, especially for her absence lately when going on adventures. Vanilla was very much grateful for it and sipped on a cup of hot chocolate that they had prepared a little while ago for just this occasion. They were sure to have prepared a third cup for a certain little pet that Cream loved since the day she received the little creature. As the trio were enjoying the silence and peace, a knock on the door came. Although, it was more of a BANG! BANG! BANG!

Cream got up quickly to the door and said, "I'll get it, mother!"

"No, deary. I will. After all, you shouldn't answer the door unless you know who it is.", Vanilla said before getting up from her spot and opening the door. She gave a warm smile as she saw her friend Vector.

The crocodile was dressed in heavy winter clothes that made him look like similar to an Eskimo. The only thing visible was his snout from the hood of his coat. The snout seemed to smile and say, "Why, Miss Vanilla, I would say it is lovely to see you, but I had to cover my whole face to keep warm."

"What brings you here on Christmas eve, Mister Vector?", the rabbit asked before remembering her manners, "Oh, please come in. You must be freezing out there."

Vector was then pulled in by both Vanilla and Cream. Cheese floated up to Vector's hood and pulled it back to help him see where he was going while entering the house. Vector finally got a chance to remove his coat and reply to both rabbits, "Ya see, I don't really have anyone to spend Christmas with. Espio has gone to spend his Holidays at a reunion with his fellow ninjas, and Charmy is visiting his family in the north. And I didn't want to be alone, so I thought I'd visit you three and see what you were up to."

"Well, we were actually enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while keeping warm in front of the fire.", Vanilla replied.

Cream tugged on Vector's arm and asked, "Would you like to join us? It will warm you up really well."

"Well, a croc's got to keep warm some how, and the winter season doesn't help in the least. Thanks you two. Where did the Chao go by the way?", Vector asked while looking around, even checking his tail.

"Chao chao!", Cheese called from the top of Vector's head. He seemed to have made himself rather comfortable there.

Cream giggled before calling, "Cheese, come back down from there. It's rude to try and rest on someone's head with out asking."

Vector rubbed the edge of his own nose before reach up and picking Cheese off of his head and giving him to Cream. He then said, "So, might I have a cup of coco?"

"Sure. I'll get it for you and mom.", Cream said before taking Cheese with her into the kitchen.

Vector chuckled before taking a seat on the couch. He couldn't help but look at Vanilla and just think about the romance he could start with her. A strong detective like himself being with a lovely single mother. Granted, he had a feeling it would be hard for her to get into the dating scene again after what ever happened to the father of Cream, but he felt he could try and see if she would be willing. Of course, the style that went on in his head similar to a black and white movie, often Dick Tracy style. Before he could get the kiss in his mind, Vanilla took a seat next to him and said, "It's good to have company on Christmas eve. My little Cream is very excited about this year."

"Oh? Why is that?", Vector asked while snapping out of his fantasy and trying to be a perfect gentleman, "I mean, I know that it's one of those good feeling holidays, and she will be getting toys, but why is she excited?"

Vanilla giggled, "You see, she always makes a list of what she needs and never what she wants. But the thing she wants most every year she will put it next to the cookies and milk."

"Oh? And does she get it?", Vector asked, starting to see where this was going.

The bunny only gave a nod before Cream walked in, handing them each a cup of coco, Cheese flying close behind her, "Mamma, I'm going to go make sure the chimney is all clear for tonight, and then I'm going to clean up my room, okay?"

Vanilla gave a delighted smile before leaning in to Cream and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Alright, Cream. Be careful while you're out there and dress warmly."

"Okay, mamma.", Cream replied before running off to get her jacket and scarf. Cheese helped her secure the scarf around her neck and the duo both flew to the roof of the house to take care of the chimney.

"So, she believes in Santa Claus?", Vector asked while silently chuckling to himself, "I quit believe at around her age."

Vanilla seemed to frown a little while looking to the crocodile rather curiously, "That's unfortunate, Vector. Why don't you believe in Santa Claus anymore?"

Vector didn't really know how to answer that question, especially since Vanilla was being defensive on the existence of the this Santa. It's not that he didn't think an elephant with a beard couldn't get around the world. If Sonic can do it in a night for the good little Chao, then surely an elephant could too. It's just that it seemed childish to him and he simply quit believing. That, and when he was about six, he asked for a Dick Tracy camera. Instead, he got a strange looking sweater that never fit him. That sort of left the croc sour about the whole thought of Santa, and he began to think he didn't exist because he didn't see him. The croc realized that he was getting in deep with his little flashback and thoughts before he cleared his throat and said, "That's personal. Well, either way, Cream seems happy, and it's beginning to get late. Let me guess, she goes to sleep rather early?"

"That's right. And I do the same. You can sleep over if you wish. I don't want you to go out their at night, especially in the cold.", Vanilla said before going to a closet under the stair case, and pulling a blanket out.

Vector blinked at the thought of sleeping over before asking, "Well, where exactly will I be sleeping?"

Vanilla looked to Vector, and with the sweetest smile Vector had ever seen, said, "You're sitting on where you will be sleeping."

Looking at the seat he was on, he realized that it was the couch. A small sweat drop rolled down his face, since he was expecting a rather different place for him to sleep in, but he knew he should be grateful for even getting a chance to sleep over in Vanilla's house. Getting up, he picked up the blanket and lay it on the couch for him to open it later. That was when Cream walked on in and said, "It's all clean and clear, mamma."

Vector chuckled and said, "Well, that's good, Cream. You gunna get ready for sleep?"

Cream looked over at Vector and nodded before asking, "Are you sleeping over? If so, you better actually sleep, or else Mister Claus will never come down the chimney.", she giggled and skipped on up the stairs to her room. Cheese followed while saying, "Chao Chao!", in agreement.

Vector had a feeling that he wasn't going to win this, if it ever did become a debate. So, watching Vanilla go upstairs, he said, "Good night, Miss Vanilla."

Vanilla looked back and she still had that sweet smile before remembering something, "Cream, your letter. Don't forget to leave it by the milk and cookies."

Cream was already in her sleeping gown when she flew out, using her long ears as wings. For some reason, the thought of Cream using her ears for flight reminded him of an old movie he saw when he was a kid, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging it off, he watched the little rabbit girl place a note next to the cookies that was folded up neatly. She then flew back up the stairs with a giggling Vanilla just standing their and watching. She seemed to count down using her finger until she had only one left.

Cream flew back out and gave her mother a kiss and a hug before saying, "Good night. Pleasant dreams.", she looked towards Vector and said, "And the same to you, Mister Vector."

Vector gave a smile and a thumbs up while laying on the couch and getting snug under his blanket before saying, "Good night, Cream. And good night, Miss Vanilla."

Vanilla nodded while Cream flew back into her room and said, "Good night you two. Sweet dreams, and let's hope for a wonderful Christmas morning.", she then walked into her own room on the other side of the house.

With that, all was quiet, except for Vector's slight snoring. The evening was just beginning as it grew dark outside, and the only light in the house was the Christmas tree that had it's lovely decorations all hung with care. Stalkings hanging by the fireplace, which was put out, and the milk and cookies were sitting on the little table by the Christmas tree completely untouched. Up stairs, Cream was asleep with her little Chao, Cheese, with and ear out in case she heard the good Mr. Claus. And, to no surprise, her ears quickly detected a large thump. It was loud enough to wake her from the light slumber before she got on her slippers and took her still sleeping friend with her. She took gentle steps, hoping not to scare the jolly man away while coming out. That was when she heard a louder thump that scared her and a small groan.

She threw caution to the wind and quickly down the stairs to find the source of the painful groan and gasped at what she saw, "Mister Vector! What are you doing!"

Vector was panting lightly while standing over a completely knocked-out elephant in a red suit that was slightly covered in soot. On the elephant's back was a sack of the same color as his suit. When Vector caught his breath, he looked to Cream and said, "Nothing to worry about. This robber didn't get anything. I made sure he didn't steal anything."

"B-but... that's Santa Claus...", Cream said while crying right there on the spot. She slowly walked to the groaning elephant and looked at the clearly visible bump that was on the top of his head.

Vector shook his head rather sadly and was ready to say that there was no Santa Claus before something else came rustling down the chimney. To everyone's surprise, it was Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing the same type of suit as the elephant and he said, "Come on, Santa. We have to get to the other... Vector? Cream? What are you two doing awake and... what happened to Santa?"

"You mean... that's really Santa?", Vector asked, already beginning to regret what he had just done, "I thought he was a robber... wait, how do I know he's the real Santa?"

Sonic looked in his own suit and pulled out a badge with a picture of a Santa hat, "He has one of these. It makes him an honorary Santa to a specific region of the world. I get more regions because I am the Santa for Chao. Cheese was the last stop on my list for the evening and I wanted to help out this Santa to finish up early."

"Santa to a region?", Vector asked with a tilt of his head. He wasn't the only one who was confused. Cream did the same gesture and the blue hedgehog took a deep breath before letting out his sigh.

"Alright, here's how it works. Every region of the world has a Santa. They are chosen just before the other Santa becomes to old to do the work. On the night before Christmas eve, we all go to the North Pole where we collect the gifts and deliver them on Christmas eve. This is how it is done in one night.", The cobalt hero began while gesturing to the knocked-out elephant, "He was assigned to this region recently and was about to complete his rounds before you bonked him on the head."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I thought he was a robber and that Santa didn't exist.", Vector said while rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't think there was a guild filled with Santas all over the place. And if that's the case, how come I didn't... never mind..."

Cream tugged on Sonic's suit sleeve and asked, "What will we do though? There are still kids who haven't gotten their gifts for Christmas, and with out Santa, what can we do?"

Sonic tapped his foot thoughtfully and said, "Well, I may as well finish off his rounds on foot, seeing as I can move faster than his sleigh."

Cream seemed to look rather sad before taking the letter from the cookies and sighed, "I guess I could wait until next year..."

Sonic looked over Cream's shoulder, as did Vector and they looked at the nicely written letter as it said:

Dear Santa,

It's Cream again. I am proud to say that I am six and will be turning seven soon. Cheese and I are very excited about your visit this year because we were hoping you could grant us this one wish. We would love it so much if you took us with you on your final rounds of gift giving. We really want nothing else except for that. I hope you will wake me up and take Cheese and I with you.

Sincerely,

Cream and Cheese.

At this point, Vector felt worse for what he had done and wanted to make it all right. With resolve clear, he asked, "Could Cream, Cheese, and I help with the final run?"

Sonic looked like he had to think about this carefully before saying, "Well, alright. I'll be with you to help you step by step of the way. Cream, looks like you're coming with Santa after all.", he then pulled out three smaller versions of his badge and gave them to Cream, Vector, and the now waking Cheese, "I am naming you all temporary Santa. Now, let's get to the roof and get going."

Vector looked at the badge with a smile before clipping it to his chain around his neck. Cream clipped her badge to her gown and Cheese just put the badge on his bow tie before they all followed Sonic, who had grabbed the sack filled with gifts, up the chimney. Up on the roof, to their surprise, was a sleigh with no reindeer at all. It was just a magical that had other sacks of similar shape and size to the sack Sonic had over his shoulder. He tossed it on the back and made room for the trio while hitting a few buttons that were on the front.

"What's this and where are the reindeer?", Vector asked.

Sonic looked at the crocodile, then to the rabbit before saying, "Well, you see, we don't use reindeer anymore. Something about abuse in the work place because they have to pull so much weight. So, to replace them, the Santas created special sleighs that could fly using magic. Same speed, same times, and much less messes."

Cream was already making herself comfortable on the seat while sitting Cream on her lap, "I guess I shouldn't leave carrots out for the reindeer anymore then."

"It was still thoughtful of you, Cream. I'm sure Santa appreciates it.", Sonic said while Vector got in the sleigh. He then typed in a few more things on the dashboard and the sleigh began to float, "I set it on silent mode, meaning that it won't land on the roof, but we can lower a rope ladder."

Vector noticed the sleigh moving on to the next house over in the suburbs and asked, "Who's going to go in the houses and put the toys under the tree?"

"Well, I was going to do it, but I'm restricted to Chao. I'm not interfering in another Santa's work. So, it's going to have to be you, Vector.", Sonic replied while pulling out a list, "Cream and I will give you the right toys that go to that house."

Cream and Cheese both giggled while she said, "So, we're like Santa's little elves?"

"You could say that, Cream.", Sonic said with a chuckle while the sleigh came to a stop on the next house.

Both Sonic and Cream looked over the list and quickly dug into the sacks that were filled with all sorts of little, large, and ever so colorful boxes. Thing was, Cream noticed that there was no coal in the sack. After passing the gifts along and watching Vector climb down a rope ladder, she asked, "Sonic, I don't see coal. Does that mean all the children were good?"

"Hm?", Sonic looked in the sack and then said, "Nope. You see, we stopped giving coal when people stopped using it to keep warm. Instead, we just give the naughty children nothing. It's easier, and less of a health hazard."

Cream looked questioningly at the blue hedgehog when he gave his explanation and asked, "Are you making all this up?"

"No! On my honor as the Chao's Santa, I swear that everything I say is the truth.", Sonic replied before snapping his fingers, "I almost forgot.", he then reached into his pocket where he had been keeping Cheese's present and gave it to the excited little Chao, "Merry Christmas, but don't open it until morning."

Cheese nodded while hugging the little box that he was given. Not to long later, Vector climbed back up the rope ladder and sat back in the sleigh, "I got the presents under the tree and in the stockings. I almost woke their dog though. Alright, next house?"

Sonic nodded and pushed a green button that had the word "Next" on it and the began moving on to the next house. Vector seemed to be thinking a lot before saying, "You know, this makes sense. How the toys get around in one night."

"That's right. It used to be one man every year, but at that time, he had a special time magic. Now, we make it simpler by calling all the Santas in their region to come to the North Pole, pick the supplies up, and then spread the Christmas joy. I can do the world in one night, but they wanted to preserve the public's image for Santa.", Sonic explained before pulling out a book, "It's all here in this manual. But, we don't have time for a crash course on the history. We got another house."

The sleigh came to a halt and Vector was given the present for this house as well. He slid down the ladder and got in through the chimney. He then looked carefully around, seeing a little chinchilla girl, sleeping on the couch with her blanket covering her body and a plate of cookies left out. Vector went to the tree and quietly put the toys under the tree. The smaller toys and candy were put in the stockings and he looked around the living room. With a smile, he noticed that the last gift was a teddy bear. He looked at the bear, and then at the sleeping girl before he put the stuffed animal under the sleeping girl's arm. Though the girl was asleep, she seemed to feel the soft toy and hugged it in her slumber. Vector took in the moment, and couldn't help but feel all warm inside. Despite the sheer cold that he knew was out in that night, he was still feeling warm. Climbing up the chimney with a grin that only a crocodile could give, he sat in the sleigh and said, "What are we waiting for? We still got a bunch of houses!"

And sure enough, they moved on from house to house. The thought of joy, and the Christmas spirit served as Vector's coat. Never once did he shiver or feel sleepy in the still freezing weather. Cream was enjoying herself while helping with the gifts before the last gift was brought to it's home. Cream and Cheese checked every bag while Sonic looked at the list. She then said, "That's the last of it, Mister Sonic and Vector."

Sonic looked over the list again and nodded, "No more houses. Great work you two. Let's get you guys home before Mr. Vanilla wakes up."

"You also got to take the Santa to his home too.", Vector pointed out as they flew on home.

As they went to the roof of Cream's home, the elephant that Vector knocked out was seen sitting next to the chimney, rubbing his head. Vector gulped and slid down the ladder with Cream on his shoulder, fearing what the Santa would say, or even do. The elephant noted the lack of sacks on the sleigh and then said, "Thank you, Vector. I was going to be rather cross with you because you knocked me out and prevented me from doing my duty, but you made up for it by delivering for me. So, all is forgiven."

"Phew. I really am sorry about that, Santa. I thought you were a robber.", Vector said while rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

Cream giggled happily, "Even a detective learns something new everyday."

Vector gave a brief nod before walking to the chimney, only to have Santa stop him there and hold a gift to Vector's hand, "I believe you were supposed to get this when you were ten, but there was a mix up back at the shop. We finally found it and we thought you deserved it. Merry Christmas, Vector." he then looked to Cream and said, "I'm sorry that you couldn't deliver presents with Santa, but when you think about it, you were with Santa in spirit."

Cream nodded while hugging Vector's head with a smile, "I know, Mister Santa. I was with Santa, and this was the best gift ever."

Vector could only smile again, feeling that same warmth he felt back at the chinchilla girl's home. He wasn't cold, and he was extremely happy to have received his gift. He didn't even need to open it to know what it was. He said his farewells and waved to Santa and Sonic before going down the chimney and putting Cream and Cheese on the floor, "Alright, you two. Go get into clean pajamas and get some shut eye."

Cream got up and nodded before hugging Vector again and saying, "Merry Christmas, Mister Vector."

Vector patted the top of Cream's head and said, "Merry Christmas, kiddo."

The two then parted and went to their respective little sleeping areas. Vector then put his gift under the tree, right next to Cheese's gift and then lay on the couch with the blanket over his body. He knew it was going to be a little hard to sleep for him after all the excitement, so he set his headphones to radio mode, tuned into a radio station that played Christmas music and went to sleep while listening to Believe.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I finally finished it. I hope everyone enjoyed a nice, warm, and fuzzy Christmas tale to put a smile on everyone's faces. I won't be writing a New Year's fic, but I will be happy to write for the other holidays that come. But, enough business. This is my gift to all the good people of and I hope that everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**


End file.
